A spy's work
by lininlix
Summary: Meg Weasly, Arthur's sister and Remus' fiancee' works for the Order. She's a spy, enlisted in to the ranks of the dark lord...will be love enough for Meg to escape the darkness.
1. Azkaban

A/N: Hiya! Just wanted you all to know that this is my first fan fic, so be nice. I want to know if it is worth carrying on with this fic.

All major characters belong to the world created by JK Rowling. Meg is my own creation. I am doing this for no profit, just my own enjoyment.

Chapter 1 – Azkaban.

My name is Meg. Just Meg. There's nothing special about it. I'm just an ordinary person (well I'm a witch), living an ordinary life, in an ordinary town. I have a nice house, and I spend hours pottering around in my little garden, absent to the world around me. I have a nice job, nice friends and a fiancée' who loves me. When the sun shines down on to my face, the sensation warms me to the very centre of my being. In my world there is no shadows, no darkness and most especially no war…

I turn slightly and feel once again that emptying feeling. My world turns dark and a cold wind sweeps through me, drowning any ounce of happiness that I clung so desperately to. I hear a scream…a cold piercing scream that slowly overtakes me, so that every morsel of my dream is stripped away from me. It was no good clinging to the dream, it would only make this process worse.

I open my eyes, sleep no longer an option to distract me from the cruel reality that was my life now. The haunting shadow of one of the many dementors that guarded this prison was hovering at my cell door, sucking the only happy feeling I'd had in months away from me. I tried to look into the endless black of its hood, hoping to see its eyes. I was curious as to what a dementor's face looked like, did it have eyes, a nose, anything that resembled anything familiar to me? I often looked to it, but I never saw anything, only the dark pit of its hood.

The screaming stopped as abruptly as it began. And I watched, silently, as the dementor glided away, to go and search for another of it's pray. That's all we were its prey. There was nothing we could do about it, only wait. Wait until the madness consumed us entirely. Yes, this was my life.

I tried to think of the dream that I had just been robbed of. But it was no use, it wasn't coming back, no matter how much I wanted it to. So instead I abandoned that and thought of this…this living hell. Why was I here? I knew why, I was caught. But I was caught by the wrong side, my own side.

It was a Wednesday…if I remembered right. Wednesday the 7th of April 1980. I had been here 4 months today. 4 months of hell for the cause, was it worth it? What was I thinking? Of course it was worth it. I had sworn to die for that same cause, sometimes I wished I could die, rather than remain here in this god forsaken place.

The truth was, I was a spy. I belonged to the order of the phoenix, but I had bee caught. I had joined the Dark Lords band of death eaters, in order to pass information back to the orders head, Albus Dumbledore. I had been in the Dark Lords services for nearly 6 months, and in those 6 months I had done enough to rightfully earn my place in the wizard prison Azkaban.

And that is where I am, Azkaban. The place where others fear to speak it's name. Not many come out of Azkaban. The horrors within are enough to drive you mad. But I was not mad. I refused to let the darkness over power me, I refuse to submit to it's power. I have enough horrid thoughts to escape the madness.

"Just one more day…" I kept saying to my self, "Dumbledore will come for me…"

I had been saying that for 4 months, and he still hasn't come. I haven't had any word from the outside world. I wonder if he even knows if I'm here? Dumbledore knows everything, I affirmed myself on a regular basis. But even then, my thoughts would wander back to why I was in here.

_I was on a raid. It was a dark night and how well we all fitted into the darkness. All of us death eaters, cloaked in the usual black robes with the hoods pulled high up over our heads and shading our faces. I never knew who was with me when I went on raids. But it didn't matter. We were there to do a job. We were there, at the ministry of magic trying to gain information from the Auror head quarters._

_I didn't know what information it was, but the dark lord wanted it, and as one of his inner circle I had to get it. There were only 3 others with me, one of them I recognised as Lucius Malfoy. His slimy voice barking orders at the rest of us._

_As we closed on the head quarters, I knew something wasn't right, it was too quiet. It all seemed too simple. But as the 4 of us made it in to the offices, Lucius grabbing what was required, but as soon as he touched the papers, there was an ambush. All I remember was Lucius shouting, "Apperate!" and then the sound of angry cries._

_The awaiting Aurors fired stunning spells all around the room. It turned out that Lucius was the only one who escaped. But he had the papers. I was knocked out by one of the spells and then I woke up in Azkaban._

Bartimous Crouch had just put me in here. I didn't even have a trial. I was just flung in here, with a life sentence. But Dumbledore would do something. He always did. He wouldn't leave me in here to rot, I was his spy. Along with another member of the order, Severus Snape, we enlisted into the dark lords services and we had been feeding back information ever since. But I was his spy. I was too valuable to loose to the dementors. I knew that, and I knew that Dumbledore knew that. So that was why I still had some hope of surviving this.

"Weasley?" This shook me back to the here and now. Was this someone trying to interact with me? I looked up form where I was sitting. There at the bars stood a man, he seemed tall, but then again I was sitting on the floor. He had a long nose, and mean eyes. His smile was crooked and devious. In his hand he swung a set of golden keys.

"What?" I answered him. His bent smile vanished at my bluntness. I looked directly into his eyes. Was I trying to intimidate him? If I was I was doing it without even meaning to. These months in Azkaban, tied with time I had been with the dark lord had turned me cold. I sat, waiting for him to tell me what he has to say.

"There's two people here to see you…" he replied after what seemed like an eternity. His smile returned at the look on my face. Dumbledore? Could it be him? Had he finally come to get me out? I stumbled to get up, I had to lean against the wall to support myself I was so weak. And slowly I made it towards the barred cell door.

The man just stood there, casually swinging his set of keys around in his hand. His smile broadened as he saw me looking at the set of keys. Was he going to let me out? Of course he was, he had just said so. But then why was he taking so dam long about it? I looked back up to his face…he was taller than me, by almost a foot.

"Well?" I questioned, looking between both his face and the set of keys, "Are you going to let me out?" Did I really want to hear the answer to that? Yes, of course I did, he had to let me out…I had people waiting for me.

"What can I get out of it?" He said, looking me up and down. I had no answer for him. What was he expecting? His sick smile turned in to a smirk as he could tell that I was racing through things I my head. In truth I would love to cause him as much pain as I possibly could. He was delaying. Denying me from something…it could be Dumbledore. So this man was standing in the way of my freedom.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked coyly. God was I really doing this? I couldn't believe it, this wasn't suppose to be happening! I continued to look between the set of keys in his hand and his face. He raised one of his disgusting eye brows and started to look for the key that would open my door.

Thank God! I was getting out of here at last! I would see all of my friends, my parents, my fiancée…

The lock clicked open, and then the heavy iron door swung open as well. I took a step forward, out of the open door, but the warden made himself known with a "hmm hmm?" I turned to look at him. His smile had faded slightly, and he was holding what seemed to be a pair of muggle hand cuffs.

"We have to make sure you're a good girl now…" What the hell was this? Some sick, kinky game for him? "I'm not warring those!" I stated. He looked disappointed. So what…Dumbledore was waiting for me!

"This way…" He mumbled as he pointed over his shoulder, before turning and walking in the direction he had just pointed. I followed him, like a child in a parents shadow I followed him. He was leading me to Dumbledore, he was leading me to freedom. We walked through the corridors of Azkaban, trying to avoid the hands coming out of the cells and trying to grab my dirty robes. I was still in my death eater's robes, and had been for the last 4 months. My hair hadn't seen a brush for the same amount of time.

At long last, we entered into the main building, every time I passed a dementor I felt the same could dread that accompanied such foul creatures. Eventually we stopped in front of a solid oak door, with heavy iron hinges. The warden pushed at the door and as it opened a thick layer of dust fell from the top of it. But I didn't care!

I pushed past the warden, unable to bare the suspense any longer, and sat in the room, on two wooden chairs behind a wooden table were my old head master, Albus Dumbledore and my older brother, Arthur Weasly. Tears poured from my eyes, before I even knew it. I was going home.


	2. Back to the Burrow

A/N: Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Arthur was the first to stand, when I entered the room. The tears were uncontrollable, and I sobbed into his shoulder as he consoled me. After the months I had spent in here, I wondered whether I would be cold towards any of my family or friends, but I couldn't think of anything…all I could think of was that this hell has ended, I'll never have to see the horrors within these walls again, I was going home.

I was on the floor. I had felt my weight buckle from underneath me. My eyes stung from the salty tears that were leaving their marks all down my face. I didn't dare look up from the depths of his shoulder, for fear of what I must have looked like. I hadn't had anything, no shower, bath or even a bowl of water and a sponge. I had to think of when the last time my hair saw a brush…

I must have cried for 15 minutes straight, but Arthur comforting embrace never faltered. My bright orange hair combining with his almost perfectly, if mine were clean there would have been a perfect match. All the time Arthur was running a gentle hand over my head and trying to convince me that it was all going to be all right. Could I believe him? I wanted to.

When I could cry no more, I looked up from the now soaking wet shoulder and into the boyish eyes of Albus Dumbledore, who was still sitting, ever so patiently at the wooden table in the middle of the room. There was a light in his eyes that gave me hope, even though I had to squint to see them. Hope that I had feared I would never see again, and there it was, shinning brighter than ever in the eyes of my old head master.

I tried to smile, but I ended up choking on the action. Arthur drew my attention back to him, by gripping my shoulders in a reassuring way, that only a brother could provide. I looked into his face, and saw that he too had been crying, but it could have been from me. At that moment I felt closer to my brother than I had ever done before. There were times when I thought that I would never see him again, there were times when I feared not seeing anyone again, other than the dementor that guarded this place. Arthur was talking, but I couldn't hear him.

I turned to look back to Dumbledore, and he was now also on his feet, and holding something that had been on the table. Arthur saw me looking to Dumbledore instead of him and gently lifted me to my feet by gripping my arms. I wobbled on my jelly legs, and I momentarily considered that someone had hexed me. I however never took my eyes from Dumbledore.

Arthur moved to my side, but left his hands on my arms. Dumbledore smiled and I tried to smile back, though the end result can't have looked very pleasant. This didn't falter Dumbledore's expression, which was one of great relief. I took a step forward towards Dumbledore, with the aid of my brother. My old headmaster moved around the table in one fluid motion, which didn't seem possible for someone of his age. He was clucking the thing that was on the table tightly in his right hand. He took one long and controlled breath and as he stood before me, he held out his hand to me and said,

"Your wand Meg. No witch should be without her wand…"

And he handed my wand back to me. My wand…the very first I had. Cherry Wood, 10 inches, springy. I felt the tears once again well up inside of me. I hadn't seen this wand since I left Hogwarts. I had bought another as soon as I left, but that had been destroyed by one of the Aurors who had captured me.

"Thank you, headmaster…"

I looked down at it, lovingly. It had been 4 months since I had last held a wand. I almost forgot what it felt like, between my fingers. Arthur, I noticed from the corner of my eye, had raised his hands to his mouth, fighting a battle with himself so as not to start crying. With a flick of my wrist, my wand emitted a spark, making me jump slightly in surprise. I knew what the first spell would be…and I raised my wand to the side of my head and tapped it against somewhere near my temple. Within an instant, my hair was both clean and tidily tied back into a loose knot on the back of my head.

My glasses were smudged and cracked slightly, but they were also soon remedied. I could not change my clothes, but the ones I had on were clean again. I started to feel almost human again. A smile beamed from me, I couldn't believe my luck. I was going home.

I looked to Arthur. I had a question that had been burning in my mind for the past few months. I drew in an awkward breath and said…

"How's Molly?"

Arthur took on his own beaming smile and I knew…

"When?"

And he replied; "Two weeks last Thursday."

"And?" I stated. It was like trying to draw blood from a stone.

"Charlie. Charlie Weasly, my son."

Tears threatened my brother's eyes; I could see them behind his brave attempt to keep them at bay. Arthur was glowing. I had never seen him look so proud!

"I'm so glad. Aunt Meg…it sounds good? You know I'm going to spoil him rotten, don't you?"

But Arthur could not speak anymore. I think that if he even tried, he would burst. So I hugged my brother, wanting to share in his joy. But then I thought of someone. Someone who I hadn't thought of in a while. Someone who I wouldn't let myself think of; Remus.

But at that moment, as though reading my mind, Dumbledore answered my unasked question…

"Remus is in quite a state without you…he would have come, but I thought it best for Arthur and I come and get you. He's waiting, with Molly and Charlie at the Burrow."

Oh, the Burrow. My home. Or at least until I could find somewhere of my own to live. Remus was still with his parents, so when we are married we will look for another place, together. It had been so long since I'd seen him. I had missed him, terribly, but what sort of a state would I be in if I allowed myself to think of the man I truly loved?

I shook my head, trying to shake all thoughts of Remus from them. I would NOT allow myself to think of him until I am out of this place. Dumbledore, I noticed had sat back down on the wooden chair, behind the table and was studying both Arthur and myself.

I looked to him, caching his attention and smiling. A true smile, one that hadn't graced my face in months. He smiled back, his bent and crooked smile, but I knew it was genuine. I knew that it was on Dumbledore's orders that I had joined in the dark ranks, that it was on Dumbledore's orders that I had gone into the ministry with the other death eaters and it was as though on Dumbledore's orders that I was here. But he had helped me. He had come to rescue me, so I could not think badly of him.

At that moment, rapped up in my own little world, I didn't see the shadowy figure glide past the still open door. Dumbledore, however, did. He stood from his seat and moved, once again in that impossible fluid movement, towards the open door and called the prison warden.

The same tall and slimy man that had let me out of my cell stumbled into the room. He stood up straight and regarded each of us in turn. His eyes were last to leave me. I could feel them baring hard down on me as I kept my eyes to the floor. Before he said in a tone of impatience;

"You done yet? Only I want to close this room back up…it's not often the prisoners get released see, so the room don't get used much."

Dumbledore took a long breath and replied, "Yes, yes. I think we're all ready to go home…but first we'd like Megs personal belongings."

What? I didn't have any. I wasn't exactly a long-term prisoner. But then again it wasn't exactly the place you could pack to come to. But the warden man sulked out of the room and returned a second or two later with a plastic muggle sandwich bag. He practically threw the bag at me and stood against the doorframe, waiting for us to leave the room, tapping his foot to show that he was waiting.

Dumbledore took my arm and led me out of the room that we were in, through the cold cast iron frame and into possibly the darkest looking corridor I had ever seen. I could see the shadows moving! My breath caught in my chest and I went all cold. The lanterns seemed to go out, but I felt Dumbledore's strong hand on my arm, reassuring me in what was my hour of darkness. It wasn't the shadow's moving…it were dementor's!

Dumbledore's grip tightened, and I heard him shout, then the warden shouting. But before anything else, I was jerked to the left sharply and into another room. My vision returned and the heaviness lifted from my chest. We were in a dimly lit room with a fire pace on the furthest wall.

"There…" said Dumbledore calmly, "That is hopefully the last time you will encounter a dementor."

His smile had returned and it inspired confidence in me. I looked into his sparkling blue eyes and I knew, he would never put me in dangers way, deliberately again. His eyes broke from mine and looked down in to my hand. I followed his gaze and saw him looking at the plastic bag I was still clutching.

I opened it, as a child opens it's first present on Christmas morning. Out of the bags newly ripped hole, something little fell into my waiting hand. I knew what it was as soon as I felt it. I thought I had lost it, it would have been a great comfort to me all those hours in Azkaban. I picked it between my fingers and slid it on to my finger. It was the engagement ring that Remus had given me all those months ago.

A smile spread across my face, and I felt as thought I could have another round with the dementors. I'd like to see them try and strip this happy memory away from me. But that wasn't an option. Dumbledore had led me over to the fireplace and held some sort of a pot to me. I knew what he was asking.

I took a pinch of the green powder and threw it into the flames. The flames rose over me as I took a step into it. And I yelled: "The Burrow!"

And I was gone. Back to my life, back to Remus, back to reality, back to the Burrow.


End file.
